A power terminal block distributes an electrical current to a plurality of functional blocks in an apparatus. A power terminal block mounted on a transmission apparatus has a plurality of terminals for distributing electrical power to functional blocks in the transmission apparatus. Electrical currents are supplied to the functional blocks by connecting power cables to the terminals.
In the transmission apparatus, a larger current is distributed through the power terminal block to the functional blocks. Recently, there is a need for an increase in the throughput of transmission apparatuses due to an increasing demand for Internet communication. To increase throughput, the speed of electrical signals must be increased. To increase the speed, the current consumption by each apparatus is at least doubled compared with apparatuses according to the related art. For example, an apparatus that has been supplied 30 A will required a current of at least 70 A.